


Chocolate Cake

by Castor_loves_Courgette



Series: ExR Week 2017 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate, Cooking, Enjolras has a sweet tooth, M/M, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_loves_Courgette/pseuds/Castor_loves_Courgette
Summary: Enjolras made a promise and broke it. Grantaire is heartbroken. But Enjolras is covered in chocolate so it's not hard to forgive him.





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of ExR Week 2017 !  
> "It's not what it looks like"

Grantaire knew something was wrong when he opened the door of his building and the entire staircase smelt like chocolate. A feeling of fear in his stomach, he ran up the stairs to his appartment. He could hear loud music from outside. As little surprising as it was, Enjolras was listening to his favourite playlist of Revolution songs.

Grantaire made sure to be extra quiet when he opened the door and closed it behind him. He did not take the time to throw his bag on the couch and went straight to the kitchen.

It is safe to say that he was not expecting to see Enjolras covered if flour and chocolate, dancing on Bella Ciao, carrying a huge bowl of melted chocolate in which he dipped his fingers to then lick them.

Grantaire was careful to let out the most dramatic gasp ever.

« Et tu, Brute ?! »

Enjolras turned to him, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

« It... It's not what it looks like... » Enjolras whispered.

« You made a promise ! You were supposed to wait for me ! »

Enjolras really looked horrified. As horrified and sorry as he could look with chocolate up to his hair. How could Grantaire stay mad at this adorable dork ?

«Grantaire I am so, so sorry, but the chocolate was there, and the flour, the eggs, I just, I'm so sorry. »

The dark haired man sighed.

« Your sweet tooth will be the end of you. »

He kissed Enjolras's lips -they tasted like chocolate- and laughed.

« So, are you planning on eating all the chocolate or are we doing that cake ? »

 


End file.
